RFID device use is proliferating worldwide with a growing concern regarding security of the sensitive information stored within these devices and safeguarding that information against unwanted or unauthorized retrieval. These issues are becoming a significant problem worldwide.
RFID cards, RFID devices, RFID enabled credit cards, financial cards, ATM cards, debit cards, stored-value cards, banking cards, passports, and other convenience cards (herein referred to generically as RFID devices or electronic cards) may be “read” at a distance by individuals or remotely operated systems seeking to gain the stored secret or proprietary information, such as bank account numbers, identification information (social security numbers, address, phone numbers, building access information, student personal data, TSA clearance information, or medical information.
Best practices dictate using a method and/or device for guarding such information by disabling the functionality of RFID device except when they are to be legitimately used by the owner or an authorized entity. Although sophisticated methods may be employed to prevent unauthorized use or access, for instance through use of active and interfering signals broadcast in proximity to the subject RFID device, these are more costly and are generally classified as “jammers,” as is known in the art. Therefore a simple but effective method and/or device is desired to prevent unauthorized reading or inquiry of RFID devices, and in particular wallet-sized cards carrying magnetic strip and RFID cards or devices.
One such well-known method and/or device shields the RFID device from unwanted interrogating RF signals transmitted from an RFID skimmer that are intended to activate circuits within the RFID device and cause it to transmit or emit sensitive information stored on the device back to the RFID skimmer. Such shielding may be so complete as to form a Faraday shield or cage around the RFID device, and in fact metallic wallets, sleeves, and envelopes have been developed for this purpose. These prior art devices require user intervention to remove the card from the wallet or sleeve to use the card. This may be inconvenient for the user.
In accordance with common practice, the various described features are not drawn to scale, but are drawn to emphasize specific features relevant to the invention. Reference characters denote like elements throughout the figures and text.